doraemon_everythingfandomcom-20200214-history
General Discussion
WELCOME TO OUR PAGE Doraemon Everything Wiki IF YOU HAVE A QUESTION IN YOUR MIND THAT IS I WILL SEE DORAEMON IN MY REAL LIFE SO PLEASE I AM REQUESTING TO EVERYBODY FORGET IT BECAUSE DORAEMON BORN AT 2112, 3 SEPTEMBER '' DID YOU KNOW '' # That Doraemon had a girlfriend called Noramyako, but she broke up with him after the mouse ate his ears? # That "Stray male cat" is one of the few direct translations of the name Doraemon? # That Doraemon was manufactured on September 3, 2112 in Matsushiba Robot Factory? # That Doraemon's original paint colour is yellow? # That every main character actually represents elementary school archetypes that Fujiko had noticed in his school days? # That Doraemon has a production code, MS-903? # That Nobita originally had a pet called Po Ponn, but was removed later by Fujiko? # That 'Shizuka' is actually a Japanese word meaning 'quiet'? # That the name 'Jaiko' is actually a nickname, but Fujiko never gave her a real name? # That the name 'Suneo' was originally supposed to be spelt 'Tsuneo' but was changed by Fujiko? # That August 30, 2122 is the exact date when Doraemon's ears were eaten by mice? # That Nobita has only three talents: Sleeping, Shooting, & making String Figures? # That Nobita hates eating fish except for Sashimi, Carrot & Peppers? # That the voice actor who voiced Gian (Takeshi Gouda) in the 1973 anime was the voice actor of Suneo in the 1979 anime? # That Sunekichi owns the only Lamborghini Murcielago in Japan, as seen in "This Road, That Road, and the Easy Road"? # That if you fix the ratio of Gian, Suneo, Shizuka & Nobita's physical fitness, it will be Gian:Suneo:Shizuka:Nobita=10:7:5:3 while if intelligence it will be Shizuka:Suneo:Gian:Nobita=12:7:4:2? # That Doraemon is currently the highest rated kids show in India? # That Fujiko F. Fujio created Doraemon after a series of three events: He wished for a machine that would create ideas for him, he tripped over his daughter's toy, and he heard cats fighting in his neighborhood? # That Dorami has a boyfriend named Dora the Kid? # That Doraemon loves going on random date, and most of the times with Mii-chan? That Fujiko had shown in the original series that Gian's mother was dead, but later added her in the 2005 series? '' '' FEATURED CHARACTERS Takeshi "Gian" Gouda (born June 15th) is one of the main characters in the Doraemon series. In the U.S. and U.K. dubs, he is known as Big G. Gian is recognized by his large build (might partly be contributed by obesity), as well as his mean and violent behavior. He "rules" the neighborhood with force, often to the physical expense of other children, especially Nobita, who often resorts to asking Doraemon for gadgets to get even on him. In addition, he has a tendency to rob things from other children, usually Suneo, who offers himself to be Gian's sidekick in most occasions. Read more...